bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
A Fixer of Sorts
"A Fixer of Sorts" is the third episode of the third season of Banshee and, therefore, the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It aired on January 23, 2015. The episode is written by Justin Britt-Gibson and directed by Magnus Martens. Plot Lucas' secret is threatened when he’s arrested by FBI Special Agent Robert Phillips, but both men end up at the mercy of Raymond Brantley, a mob kingpin with a deadly mobile agenda. Against Chayton’s orders, Tommy Littlestone spearheads a second strike against Proctor at a local gentlemen’s club. A revenge-minded Nola Longshadow mixes it up with Burton at Proctor’s mansion. Synopsis Seeking justice for her brother's murder, Nola Longshadow appears in front of Proctor's house and attempts to kill Burton so that she could proceed with killing Kai and Rebecca. Burton is able to subdue her by ripping off her throat though he is severely injured during the fight. Sugar and Job take the next step in their heist-planning by scoping out a security company in Sterling, Virginia. Gordon Hopewell cleans up, but nonetheless clashes with Carrie after a conference with one of Deva's teachers. Disappointed in the Redbones' failure at Proctor’s mansion, Tommy Littlestone spearheads a second strike at Proctor against his brother Chayton's orders. This time, an attack at The Savoy Gentlemen's Club wraps up the Banshee deputies, who scramble to respond without their M.I.A. sheriff. In the chaos, Billy Raven reluctantly shoots and kills Tommy. Special Agent Robert Phillips arrests Lucas and plans to take him to New York City, but that plan is derailed when Brantley abducts them both. In an office built on a tractor trailer, Brantley tortures Lucas and interrogates him about the whereabouts of Jason Hood. Then, after his men take Phillips away to be executed, Lucas turns the tables on Brantley, sending him to a grisly end under the wheels of his rolling office. Racing back home, a pang of conscience leads Lucas to detour and save the doomed Phillips – only to learn that Phillips has already planted a bombshell with Siobhan Kelly that could destroy everything. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell (archive footage) * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Hoon Lee as Job * Rus Blackwell as Gordon Hopewell (credit only) * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Deputy Siobhan Kelly * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Geno Segers as Chayton Littlestone * Afton Williamson as ADA Alison Medding (credit only) * Langley Kirkwood as Colonel Douglas Stowe (credit only) Guest starring * Shuler Hensley as Raymond Brantley * Denis O'Hare as FBI Special Agent Robert Phillips * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Odette Annable as Nola Longshadow * Chaske Spencer as Deputy Billy Raven * Meaghan Rath as Officer Aimee King * Tanya Clarke as Emily Lotus * Zeljko Ivanek as FBI Special Agent Jim Racine (archive footage) * Reg E. Cathey as Detective Julius Bonner (archive footage) * Harrison Thomas as Jason Hood (archive footage) * Andrew Howard as Quentin (archive footage) * Christos Vasilopoulos as Olek (archive footage) Co-starring * Miles Doleac as Roland * Judd Lormand as Fletcher * Rebecca Koon as Wanda * Katie Page as Platinumm * Ricky Russert as Tommy Littlestone * Alex Livinalli as Nas * Matt Medrano as Tate * Neil Castles, Jr. as Cole * Toby Holguin as Wilu * Immanuel Salas as Gomda * Jennifer Griffin as Leah Proctor * Alpha Trivette as Israel Proctor * Emmy Argo as Sapphire * Chris Antonucci as Older Man * Kevin Welch as Slob of a Man * Greg Sproles as Bouncer * Kurt Hockenberry as Bouncer Cast Notes Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes